The Smallest Demon
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Pudding was on her way to Zakuro's when a small pearl falls from the sky, now she finds herself in a new world with spirits and evil demons, one of which may be her only chance of getting back home...  Inuyasha X Pudding Rated K  R&R please? Thanks!
1. The Well

The Smallest Demon

A Whole New World

Inuysha/Pudding

My first Inuysha fan fic, so go easy on me ^^'

Enjoy!

Person's P.O.V

It had been a few years, 4 to be exact, since the defeat of Deep Blue and the aliens left earth, everyone was living their separate lives and quit café Mew Mew, well except a small chosen few, meaning Me, Ichigo and Lettuce, but things had...changed...Lettuce was 16 and had gone emo, since her boyfriend Alex had dumped her for one of the Becky's, Ichigo was 17 and was obsessed with wait, she had lost 4 stones off her skin and was not the best of friends with me or the others any more...

Me? I was 14 now, I got a job in a motel, I hate it but, with 4 brothers and a sister...I need money, well Zakuro had given me a cheque for 4,000 yen, which was very generous, I felt I should give her something in return, but I was just a stupid kid, what could I give her-OW! Something hut me on the head, it was small pink and like a pearl, maybe this could pay her back?

"I'll go to her house!"

End P.O.V

Pudding ran towards the forest, but it grew chilly and dark

"Weird...A storm wasn't broadcast to be today..."

Pudding muttered shivering as she walked on, her mew power had subsided and she walked on, not seeing the bone-like hands approaching her at a break-neck pace, Pudding had stopped to rest her feet, she had gone a lot further than she had planned.

"Great, I'm freaking lost, just great"

She sighed as she looked at the small pearl, she stroked it

"It's...pretty"

She whispered before dropping it

"No!"

She cried chasing it, oddly enough it was as though the pearl wanted her to follow it, so she chased it until she fell down a ditch, her leg hurt badly.

"Ow, that hurt..."

She whimpered, the small pearl was lying beside a well.

"Odd, looks old and unstable"

Pudding said as she peered over the small square well, it was just like any other well, wet and wired with net, but something felt odd...like a nostalgic feeling, it made her feel hypnotised, until she saw white hands come up and grab her, she was pulled into the well, the ghostly image of a woman was there it was like the ring only in reality, which made it 100 times creepier, Pudding kicked her in the face and swam until she saw a light, she smiled in relief as she climbed out, she was in a forest.

"I'm almost there! Zakuro's is just around the block"

Pudding cried happily as she ran expecting to see a gigantic mansion...but where the house should have been, was a enormous mountain, in fact, where the city was, a small town was sitting with cattle out grazing.

"Wh-Where am I?"

Pudding asked now afraid and confused, she stood there and then sat down, hoping this to be a dream.

"Ok, close I'll shut my eyes and this will be a dream"

Pudding muttered as she counted from 3

3

2

1

She opened her eyes...still in the small village

"What now? Is this Taruto's world? Has he brought me here to see him?"

Pudding said then was hopeful as she ran around the town..

Meanwhile a statue lay motionless, a woman in her late 30's was lying over him, sobbing...

(Inspiration came from Jia peng feng- Cherry Blossoms)

"Oh my husband...as I lay dying over you, I bless this statue and all who visit, the power that you once held, shall be released...farewell...my...love..."

The woman said as her life left her body, it flew over the sky and danced on the clouds, it painted the skies with cherry blossom's before shooting past Pudding, who was knocked breathless, the spirit smiled at her before shooting down the well, after 13 years of mourning her husbands death...she could finally be at ease...after all...it was her who killed him...

Pudding stared shocked at what had just happened, after that she fainted...

When she woke up, she was not in the forest, but on a matt, there was a little girl with black hair, long and silky, she came and put more towels near Pudding, she seemed to be...scared.

"A-Ano, where am I"

Pudding asked, the little girl looked at her

"I didn't know dogs spoke..."

She said

"Dog? I'm a girl"

Pudding told her

"Oh, you must be an Inuysha"

The girl smiled

"I AM NOT an animal, nor am I this Inuysha! Now, where am I!"

Pudding shouted, only to be surrounded bye armed men with...bows? What about the guns?

"You! Stay there! Don't move!"

A man yelled, Pudding froze

"Now, tell us demon! Who do you work for!"

A woman looking over 90 asked, must have been village elder?

"A-Ano, I'm P-Pudding Fon and I don't work for anyone!"

Pudding said afraid

"Untie her..."

The elder said.

"Are you sure?"

A man asked

"Yes...she is the one"

The elder said

"But, Kagome was the one, was she not?"

The man asked

"Do not question my authority, release her"

The woman said, the man sighed and untied the small girl, Pudding made a dash for it and shot through the ceiling, the old woman smirked.

"Kagome, chose well"

She said as she watched the child disappear into the forest.

Well this was my first attempt a Inuysha fanfic

I'm sorry if it's not good but...

hey, I tried!

Ok R&R

Bye


	2. History Repeats Itself!

The Smallest Demon

History Repeats Itself!

Pudding had run far, in fact, she was flying!

"Wuaah!"

She screamed as she fell down, she rubbed her head and felt two small soft things on top of her head in fact, her ears were warm, she ran to a small lake and got a good look at herself.

She was a dog

"No way..."

She breathed as she reopened her eyes

"I'M NOT A DOG I'M A MONKEY, WELL WAS BUT...how did I end up like this?"

Pudding sobbed

"Oi, you there"

A gruff voice called out

"N-Nani?"

Pudding whimpered

"I see that locket, hand it over"

He smiled

"No! Pudding's father gave it to Pudding before he left!"

The girl shrieked as the man leapt forward

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She screamed as an odd energy was blasted from her hands, she was blown back like the man, Pudding stared afraid at the man who was motionless, she began to quiver with fear, she ran away from the man as fast as she could, dodging several demonic looking crows that made a grab at her backpack, which contained the pearl.

"Pudding just wants to go home!"

She cried as she ran, she reached an old looking shrine, it looked like it was ready to collapse

"Better this than nothing"

Pudding said as she ran in and closed the gates, the crows flew past it, Pudding sighed in relief, however her joy was cut short when she turned around and saw the two bodies lying together. One was a woman and the other was a statue with an arrow in it, his face was peaceful, yet it seemed to be sorrowful too, the woman was covered in tears and her clothes were ripped as if an animal had been at her, Pudding couldn't help but recognize the woman's face, as if it was an old friend...

"Odd"

Pudding muttered at the woman's face, she walked over to it and saw that the woman was holding the arrow in the man...had she murdered him?

"But, she's crying! Why would she cry at killing someone?"

Pudding pondered as she stared at the couple, mainly the man in stone

"Who were they?"

Pudding wondered as she began to walk towards them, not seeing the light in her backpack grow stronger with each step...

With the elder

"Why let her go? Why not sacrifice her?"

Asked a man in black armour

"Why not give into darkness? Give into sin? Because I sense a great purity in her..."

She said said

"Purity? What is purity now a days!"

Another man snarled

"Do you question me?"

She asked

"Yes, Yes I am, because the last time we trusted an outsider, she freed the Inuysha and almost destroyed the earth, so I think your batty"

He said

"Finished?"

She smiled

"Yes-"

He said then was sliced in two

"Anyone ELSE have a question?"

The old lady asked, they shook their heads

"Good!"

An with that she turned to stare back at the sun which was slowly disappearing over the mountain. She smiled despite herself. Who knew? Maybe this demon child was the key after all? With that she blew out her candle and went to bed.

With Pudding

"He looks so peaceful..."

She noted looking at the statue's face

"I wonder..."

She murmured as she reached out but stopped when she saw the arrow embedded in his chest, she looked sadly at him.

"He must have been pained for all those years...that arrow in him..."

Pudding thought as he finger stroked the arrow

"Maybe...if I remove it?"

(Inspired by the song Dragon Boy)

Pudding placed both hands on the arrow, an odd energy came out and she screamed

"HELP ME!"

The arrow flew out and lights danced around the sky, Pudding saw spirits fly around her and laugh, they flew into the sky then crashed into the ground, making a huge white flash fly up, when Pudding looked she saw no statue, instead there was a boy with white hair kneeling, he looked at her with canine eyes and asked.

"Where is the Sacred Jewel!"

Pudding stared madly at him.

"Oi, canine girl! Where is the jewel!"

He barked at her

"What?"

Pudding asked, he jumped at her

"The jewel girl! Where is it!"

He snapped

"I don't know!"

She cried as the boy held her up

"Hey, who are you?"

He asked, personality switch much?

"Pudding"

She replied

"Well, you better give me that Jewel, Pudding, or I'll be forced to kill you"

He smirked, Pudding looked at the necklace he had on, it said 'sit'

"Osuwari?"

Pudding mumbled and the boy crashed to the floor

"What!"

the boy yelled and leapt again, Pudding smirked

"OSUWARI!"

She said, he crashed again

"Have anything else to say?"

Pudding smirked

"Yes..."

He muttered sourly, Pudding listened

"My name is Inuysha"

Pudding stared in shock...

' So this the guy she meant?'

Pudding wondered referring to the little girl

"And hear this Pudding"

He snarled

"I _**will**_ get you for this!"

He snapped

"Inuysha?"

She asked

"Yes?"

He replied

"OSUWARI!"

Ok so I'll end it here

I hope its ok

Again its my first

Ok

R&R

Thanks


	3. The Pact!

The Smallest Demon

The Pact

Pudding had accidentally fallen asleep, but when she woke up she was in the air

"N-NANI?"

She yelled

"Keep it down!"

Inuysha yelled, from a higher branch

"H-How did I get here?"

She wailed clinging to the tree

"Beats me! I was in peace until you came!"

Inuysha growled

"You were encased in stone, so, your welcome!"

Pudding smiled

"Yeah, well whatever, shut up!"

Inuysha moped as he jumped to her branch

"So, what are you, a dog demon? Centi monster? I don't see any extra legs, a succubus?"

Inuysha rambled on

"No, I was a mew mew, but not any more, as for this newly found dog form, I have no clue, all I want is to go home!"

Pudding said

"What about a spider woman? Maybe a she devil"

Inuysha wasn't listening, Pudding slumped down

"Please..."

She sobbed, Inuysha stopped and looked at her

"Hey...kid, don't cry"

He said gently

"Don't cry you say? How can I not! I have been taken from my home, placed in a new land and to top it off I'm talking to a boy who used to be a stinking statue! So tell my how can I..."

She trailed off and began to cry again, Inuysha looked around awkwardly before itching closer and closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her, that stopped the sobbing, Pudding looked at him as he spoke.

"Now...don't take this to heart, kid, but if you want..I'll uh, help you get home, BUT you have to give me that pearl in return"

Inuysha said

"Really?No lies, if we get to the well you won't kill me?"

Pudding said

"Hell, if you want I'll make it a pact that I Inuysha shall not harm a hair on you little head and help you to get home fully! Ok?"

Inuysha said, he looked at his waist, she had fallen asleep hugging him

"Heh...kids will be kids"

He smirked, it wasn't long before he too followed her to sleep

In the far off distance

"Are you sure he is there?"

A woman asked

"I'm definite, my mistress"

A small dragon said, she looked fearful

"Very well, I assign you as leader of the mission Mikado"

The woman said as she was swallowed by the shadows, the little white dragon sighed in relief

"Thank god...now to find Inuysha"

She said sadly, she didn't want to kill him, but if she didn't kill him, he'd kill her

"Inuysha...forgive me"

She prayed as she drew a monster in the stars, it had the body of a beast and a woman's head

"Beastess, kill Inuysha!"

The dragon commanded as the stars brought it to life and cast it down with a huge bang, Pudding woke startled because of two things, the first one, she was in Inuysha's arms, the second there had been a huge bang.

"Inuysha?"

She shook him

"What?"

He said cranky

"I saw a bright-"

Inuysha cut her off by pushing her to the tree

"N-Nani!"

She said blushing

"Shh! Look"

He said tilting his head to the monster coming towards them, Pudding held her breath and stayed silent, Inuysha jumped down, Pudding gasped.

"Y-Your barking mad!, you'll be killed!"

Pudding said but, once you unhook a dog, it's got to race, so I guess it's the same with a warrior? Once he sees his prey he has to kill?Pudding didn't know and at this time, she didn't care, the person who saved her life was about to kill himself!

"Inuysha!"

Pudding yelled as she fell out of the tree, Inuysha cursed as he grabbed her

"Your like a lap dog! You know that!"

Inuysha sighed as he ran with her

"You were about to kill yourself!"

She snapped at him

"I can drop you here you know!"

Inuysha threatened

"No! Please!"

Pudding begged

"Jeez I was kidding!"

He laughed, she glared but lost it when he shot up a tree...a 100ft tree

"I-Inuysha?"

She gulped

"Uh Uh, I'm having some fun!"

Inuysha pouted as he dropped her on the tree

"INUYSHA DON'T YOU-"

He sped down the tree

"-DARE"

She sweat-dropped

"I hate men..."

She sighed

With the elder

"You see! I knew it! She released him!"

The captain said

"So, she too has broken the curse...and this one had no connection, so how can she break the curse?"

The elder wondered

"Maybe, it could have something to do with her demonic appearance?"

the guard said

"...No something else..."

She muttered, the guard left her to her musings

"Maybe...Kagome chose this child...for some reason...she may be in need of her help..."

The elder wondered as she looked at the night sky

"What are you up to Kagome?"

The elder wondered as she stared into the night

With Inuysha

"IS THIS ALL YOU OFFER ME?"

He laughed dodging the monsters attack's, which were pathetic, he ran up and slashed it's face, she gave a ghostly wail as blood spurted out over Inuysha, he bathed in it.

"This is pathetic, Sesshomaru !"

He laughed, however, it wasn't his brothers voice that followed, it was female and delicate

"Who is this man of which you ask, my name is...Pet- Netra, yes Netra of the dragon monsters"

The small white dragon sighed in relief

"Dragon? Looks like a Humanoid"

Inuysha asked

"Uh-err I merely shape shifted"

She said programming the monster to attack

"Last time I knew, Dragon's can't shape shift"

Inuysha was catching on quicker than she wanted him to, she had no choice

' Sorry Inuysha, it's for your own good...'

The dragon sobbed as she slapped the ' X ' button and watched the monster glow red, it spoke in it's own voice.

"DIE! INUYSHA!"

It screeched

"INUYSHA!"

Pudding screamed as the monster slashed Inuysha on the chest, blood flew everyewhere, Pudding tried to use her old power, she could climb but when she got down, she saw Inuysha lying there, smirking but in pain, she ran to him.

"Baka, should have stayed in the tree...now you'll die"

Inuysha cackled

"No, y-you saved me...now I'll save you"

Pudding said as she gulped

"So, a puny human is going to defeat me? Bring it on!"

The giant monster cackled as it zoomed in for her

' here we go'

Pudding thought as she charged at the monster, ready for anything that could and would happen...

Well here we go Pudding in her first ever battle, no mew powers only her speed and intelligence

Who will win?

Will Inuysha recover?

And...who is this little dragon?

R&R

Thanks!


	4. A New Friend!

The Smallest Demon

A New Friend!

Pudding was running madly and dodging slashes, this was one retarded monster, it kept slashing, Pudding ran up a tree and caught her breath, sweat was dripping down her brow, Zakuro would love this, she loved a fight, Pudding wondered what the others were doing at the moment...

"Can't be any better than what I'm doing!"

Pudding laughed as the tree was slashed down with her in it

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAH"

She cried.

Meanwhile with the other Ex-Mews

"Hey where is..."

Ichigo said trying to think of the kid's name

"Pudding?"

Mint said

"Yeah...I know her name!"

Ichigo hissed

"Well isn't she frolicking in the forests?"

Lettuce said glumly

"Brilliant, we split up for a few years and you guys just change, I'm appalled!"

Zakuro tutted, everyone looked at her

"_You_ are one to talk, miss get laid!"

Ichigo said poking Zakuro's belly

"OW! DON'T POKE HIM!"

Zakuro barked

"Don't bark at me!"

Ichigo hissed

Lettuce was gloomy like normal and Mint looked at her long blue hair in a mirror, yes they where VERY worried...

Back with Pudding

She was under rubble and everywhere hurt

"I knew it a mere female would NEVER defeat me, HAH!"

This opened her eyes

"Oh, shouldn't of said that..."

Inuysha tutted

"Quiet dead one"

The monster shrieked

"Ok"

Inuysha sighed watching the carnage that was about to erupt, from the small yellow puff ball

"Did you just call ME weak, me PUDDING FON!"

The girl snarled

"I call 'em as I see 'em"

The monster laughed that stopped when the child glowed blue, this caught Inuysha's eyes too

"What **is** she?"

He said breathless at the amount of power he sensed

With the elder

"My goodness!"

She breathed

"I know will I see who is behind this?"

He asked, even though he was going to already

"Yes, this could be life threatening"

The old lady said

"Yes right away...old coffin dodger"

he muttered as he went to assess the situation

Pudding was rigid with anger, if its one thing she hated was sexism, so the ass thinks he tough? Let him test it, Pudding shot quicker than light to the monsters face and kicked him across the forest right for Inuysha,who screamed.

"WAAAAAAAH"

He shut his eyes and waited for the monster to hit, he was in pain enough as it was never mind a probably 400 tonne monster on him! But it never came, instead Pudding was in front of him taking the strike that it had planned for the boy but it was even better because now the brat was bearing his pain.

"Baka, you think I'd let you die...before you fulfil...your..promise"

Pudding snickered despite her agony

"Your still weak, kid"

Inuysha taunted

"No..."

Pudding panted

"You'll never be able to get home like this..."

Inuysha continued his plan was working

"S-Shut up"

Pudding growled her hair growing like Inuysha's

"You'll die here"

Inuysha whispered, Pudding yelled in agony and a white light engulfed the forest, the head captain retreated but his horese was evaporated by the light, he screamed in pain at the feeling, then passed out. As did Pudding, the monster was dead, the forest was gone and Pudding was bleeding...badly, Inuysha couldn't move, so they were all on death's door, just then a small dragon appeared, it was white with a pink chest and...two boobs.

"Oh my, this is a very bad thing, bad, bad, bad"

the dragon cried running in circles

"A-Ano...who are you?"

Pudding asked with raspy breaths

"Me? Why I'm Petal, Petal Dragnet"

The small dragon smiled

"So you were the puny thing I was talking with!"

Inuysha laughed, Petal got a stress mark

"Puny? I could kill you with one swift slash!"

She pouted

"So...will you help us?"

Pudding asked

"It's risky...but yes...I will help you"

Petal said as she loaded us into an invisible truck and drove us to a small cottage

"So you're from the Other Side?"

Petal asked

"Yes, I don't know how to get home, so Inuysha was helping"

Pudding told her

"Oh"

Is all Petal said before dabbing Inuysha's injured chest

"OW! THAT HURTS!"

Inuysha yelled

"OSUWARI!"

Pudding yelled and Inuysha crashed down.

"Thanks but he has enough bone damage"

Petal laughed, Inuysha huffed

"Damn girls!"

This time Petal and Pudding smiled

"OSUWARI!"

A painful yell was heard across the land

I'll end it here

My eyes nip, so I gotta stop

But if you don't review, your head I will chop

So R&R my story now, thanks and Now I'll bow

XD

Just kidding but please Review it?

Thanks


	5. The Painful Truth!

The Smallest Demon

The Truth Hurts...

Petal had given them a map that leads to the Lake of Purity

"Now if you ride by boat you-"

Inuysha cut her off

"Yeah, thanks but, err, I think riding by demon is quicker"

Inuysha said as he walked forward, picking Pudding up in the process

"You know, I'm starting to think you _**like**_ holding me"

Pudding laughed, Inuysha went red

"N-No, I just think that going on me is faster and we won't be attacked as much?"

He laughed

"Hmm...ok"

Pudding sighed as Inuysha jumped in the air

"I'm getting used to this..."

Pudding laughed as they sprang from branch to branch until they landed at an old looking forest, Inuysha smirked at his little friends reaction, terrified.

"So, how bout we rest here? Eh, Pudding?"

Inuysha asked

"S-Sure, no problems"

Pudding laughed as they set up camp, Inuysha was interested in her stories of her 'mew mew' days, even though he had no clue what they were.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago...I hate my life now..."

Pudding stated sadly

"Well, why do you want to go back? If it's terrible why not stay...with me"

He added the last part barely audible

"I...I don't know, I guess I miss my family...my brothers and sisters"

She whispered

"Oh...well, I bet your parents will be worried terribly"

He laughed, that was until tears dripped from Puddings eyes

"My mother is dead...as is my father..."

She whimpered, Inuysha looked horrid

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

He apologized

"No...It's fine, I have always been alone"

Pudding smiled, Inuysha stayed quiet after that, mainly because he was too tired and a little nervous encase he said anything else about Pudding's family.

"So...uh, the mews?"

he said after a long period of silence

"Yeah?"

Pudding smiled

"What were they like? What demons?"

Inuysha asked

"Well, uh I was a monkey, a lion tamirin uh, Ichigo was a cat, she was hissy and mean at times but...when we started she was kind and sweet, Zakuro was a wolf, sort of like you only her ears were bigger and brown, she liked the rush of danger...sort of like you"

Pudding smiled

"HEY I don't LIKE danger...just it keeps life fun, so, continue!"

He mumbled

"Lettuce was kind and generous...then she changed into an emo, apathetic person..and well as for Mint, she really needs no explanation, bitchy and mean"

Inuysha stared amazed

"What? Just cause I'm a kid don't mean I won't swear!"

Pudding huffed

"Well I don't- wait, what's that?"

Inuysha said looking at a moving bush

"What is it?"

Pudding asked

"I dunno but, whatever it is..."

He started moving closer to the bush

"ITS GOING TO DIE!"

He screamed as he slashed the bush a giant pink blob sprung out

"ITS A CHIMERA ANIMAL!"

Pudding yelled

"A What?"

Inuysha asked as he swatted it, the thing spoke

"I-Inuysha?"

It squeaked

"No...Shippo?"

Inuysha sighed

"Damn it!"

The blob transformed into a small fox boy

"SOO KAWAII!"

Pudding screamed

"Hey who are you? Where is Kagome?"

It asked, Inuysha looked as well

"Hey where IS Kagome"

Inuysha asked

"She's...you don't remember?"

Pudding said sadly

"Hmm...I remember going power mad, Kagome stopped me...then...blank"

He said

"Well...when I first found you there was another...A lady lying on you..."

Pudding said

"Yeah, she was asleep probably"

Inuysha laughed

"No, you don't get it...you were stone...a statue"

Pudding told him

"Yeah I- I was what?"

He said hurt

"The woman was crying, she had blood seeping from her neck..."

Pudding sadly told him

"What?"

Inuysha couldn't believe her!

"...She was holding an arrow to your chest-"

Inuysha stormed up and grabbed her

"Shut up...SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Kagome would never do that! Why did you-"

Inuysha growled at her

"I never lied...I honestly saw her dead holding the arrow in your chest..."

Pudding cried in his grip, Inuysha dropped her then walked away, not bothering to talk to her

"Inu...ysha..."

Pudding said

Inuysha meanwhile was shredding things

"Little wretch! Lying about Kagome, she doesn't even know her! SHE DOESN'T KNOW ME!"

Inuysha yelled dropping to his knees

"Kagome...why did you leave me?"

He said before sobbing

Pudding had fallen asleep by the time he had returned,Shippo was in her bag pack, it was in the shining moon light when he noticed it.

"She looks sort of like her..."

Inuysha said as he inched closer to her face until he was barely touching her

"Pudding..."

he whispered, her eyes flew open

"OSUWARI!"

Pudding yelled and Shippo went flying into a tree

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuysha screamed as a boulder fell on him

"Sweet dreams, Inuysha"

Oh well I'll end it here

Its sort of comical, dramatic, scary?

XD

Well next time the gang are off to Lake Purity they run into a spirit who is troubled with a pressing matter.

Inuysha breaks something valuable to Pudding

And Pudding tries to teach Inuysha a very good lesson in privacy

R&R

THANKS!


	6. Casey the upset ghost

The Smallest Demon

Casey the upset ghost

When Pudding woke up Inuysha was leaning on a tree

"Yo"

He smirked

"Hi"

She seethed

"I know, your upset and mad, and want to hurt me"

Inuysha started

"BUT, I want to apologize, so I, err...made you breakfast, there, happy?"

Inuysha mumbled dragging her to the small lake

"Awe this is so sweet"

Pudding smiled looking at the ham and eggs...at least she HOPED it was ham...

"So, where'd you get this?"

Pudding asked putting the ham in her mouth

"I sliced a guy in two and took his liver"

Inuysha smiled as Pudding spat the food out

"Bloch!gross!"

She said

"Jeez I was kidding!"

Inuysha moaned, Shippo trotted out

"Be nicer to Pudding-san!"

It squeaked as Inuysha battered him

"This is child abuse!"

Shippo cried

"Oh...wait, don't care!"

Inuysha laughed

"OSUWARI!"

Pudding yelled, Inuysha crashed to the floor

"Hate...you"

He muttered, Pudding opened her mouth again

"Nononononono"

Inuysha begged, Pudding's eyebrow twitched

"Osuwari!"

1 crash

"Osuwari!"

Inuysha felt a boulder on top

"Osu-"

Pudding stopped, a chill ran through her

"Had enough fun tormenting me ! ?"

Inuysha moaned

"Listen...hear that wailing?"

Pudding said

"No- wait, yes"

He said as he carried her towards an old looking village, there were no people, still Pudding got off, Inuysha ran after her.

"Sheesh, if you run off any demon could kill you, I want to see to that myself"

He laughed, she just walked like a zombie towards a building...it looked oddly familiar, then it hut her.

"This- This is my town"

Pudding said

"What?"

Inuysha said

"This is my town, look there is the Inn, but where is my mom?"

Pudding asked

"Who s that black haired girl?"

Inuysha asked

"MOM-"

Pudding yelled only to be pushed into a bush

"Hey!"

Pudding cried

"Listen, this is memory forest! That girl can't see you, even if that is your mother...you can't touch her...understand?"

Inuysha asked

"Oh...ok"

Pudding sniffed as Inuysha released her

"Lets go..."

Inuysha said holding out his hand, Pudding hiccuped then took it

"And hey...no more tears...ok?"

He smiled

"Ok"

Pudding laughed

' Happiness '

A voice cooed, Pudding looked around

"Anything wrong?"

Inuysha asked

"I felt an odd presence..."

Pudding said

"Want me to slash it?"

Inuysha smirked

"No, I- wait...OVER THERE!"

Pudding pointed to a small white shape and ran after it

"PUDDING!"

Inuysha screamed

(Inspiration, by One Summers Day [middle part] - Spirited Away)

Pudding shot after the little white blob, it flew over a swamp, pudding skipped on the air and made a grab for it...but she went _**through**_ the shape, it giggled a child's laugh.

' Catch me '

It taunted, Pudding wasn't phased and kept going after it, canine instinct setting in, she shot forward, an odd energy surrounded her, Inuysha stared shocked as she grabbed the spirit and fell into the waters, Inuysha dove in after her and dragged her out.

"Don't you dare die on me!"

He snapped, Pudding laughed

"You really like me that much?"

She smiled

"N-No just, err you want to go home and I don't want to be tried for murder...that I...SHUT UP!"

He yelled, earning a whimper from the small blob, Pudding looked closely...it was small girl, no older than 7.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Pudding asked

"I'm dead! Why would I be!"

She cried

"Hey I was just wondering"

Pudding soothed

"Gomena...sai..."

The ghost sobbed, Inuysha grabbed Pudding's tail and dragged her to a small log cabin, the small girl became full in the light., she was fare skinned and white haired.

"Hello, my name is Casey...I am 230 years old"

At the last part the others faces were like this

OMG

"Yes...I have been roaming since the middle ages, maybe longer...the reason being...I was separated from my sister"

The small child sobbed

"What was your sister called?"

Pudding asked, Inuysha was in a tree outside, not really wanting to be apart of the soppy moment, Shippo was eating rice balls.

"You know, after 30 years, you'll be over weight"

Inuysha stated

"Demon's can't gain weight"

Shippo smiled

"Touché"

With Pudding

"Ok so your sisters name was Sakura? Yes"

Pudding asked

"Yes"

Casey cried

"Where did you die?"

Pudding asked

"In this garden, that's where I was separated from her, a large storm ripped the ground apart, see the cracks, my sister watched as I fell...she NEVE TRIED TO HELP ME"

Casey cried

"Oh you poor-"

Casey shoved Pudding off

"You just want to ward me away like everyone else! WELL I CAN'T DIE I CAN'T!"

Casey yelled stubbornly sending Pudding flying back, Inuysha caught her

"You love falling don't you?"

He smirked

"Ha Ha...I feel sorry for that kid..."

Pudding admitted looking at the child

"Well, if she wants to see her sister...why not give her a proper send off?"

Inuysha suggested

"Like what?"

Pudding wondered

"Like...go to her grave and baptise her or something, you know so she can go to heaven?"

Inuysha asked

"She's dead already"

Pudding pointed out

"Well place her toys on her grave, I DON'T KNOW!"

Inuysha yelled, Pudding had an idea

"Hey she said earlier when I spoke to her that she had never seen a pure white rose"

Pudding said

"So..."

Inuysha asked

"So...can you and Shippo find one? It may be the only thing to set her free"

Pudding asked

"WHAT I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL..."

He trailed off when Pudding smirked

"Nonononono"

Inuysha begged again

"Osuwari"

Pudding whispered, and down went Inuysha

"Ok...We'll do it...BUT DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!"

He barked

"Where can I go!"

She snapped

"Good point, c'mon Shippo"

Inuysha said dragging the small fox

"I WANT TO STAY WITH PUDDING"

Shippo cried as he was pulled away

Ok there you go another one

This was quite lengthy

I'm sorry if some of it is rushed, I WAS RUNNG OUT OF IDEAS

;O;

Anyway...

R&R

BYE!


	7. Naraku!

The Smallest Demon

Naraku's Return!

(Mainly Inuysha and Shippo in this one ok?)

They had climbed high, well Inuysha had, Shippo his on his head

"Can you PLEASE try to be useful?"

Inuysha growled

"I am! I'm looking for a rose"

Shippo said

"No all you are doing is lazing on my head...so.."

Inuysha got a smirk at the end as he grabbed Shippo's tail and threw him to a tree faraway

"EARN YOUR KEEP FOX!"

Inuysha yelled as he watched the fox scurry up and down the tree

"Heh, wonder what that girl's doing"

Inuysha laughed as he went for a nap

With Pudding, she was actually watching her mum play with the ghost girl

"Mom..."

She muttered a little loud

"Who's there?"

Pudding's mum called out

"H-Hi"

Pudding laughed as she backed away

' Can't play with her, it may ruin my future...but then again...if she died from something I can stop that...'

Pudding thought as she watched one of the children cough and then go to touch her

' That's it, she must have caught the deadly illness off that kid!'

Pudding thought as she walked over to the not dead kid and told him without being touched that treasure was in the forest, but when she looked her mom was still coughing...she surely thought that it was an illness...what else could it be?

"Mom..."

Pudding sighed, when all of a sudden she was thrown back by a force, she hut her head, a dark hand scooped her up.

"So young...so tasty...so...innocent"

He muttered as he watched the children flee

"They know to fear me, Naraku"

Naraku smiled as he picked the child up bridal style and shrouded them in darkness

"She bears resemblance to Kagome, but just barely"

Naraku slit her cheek, blood dripped onto his hand, it was the purest he had ever seen, he saw a blue bottle hanging around her neck.

"Hmm...fresh water perhaps?"

Naraku wondered as he opened the bottle it splashed on the ground and made a rose bloom, it was the purest rose because it was white, Naraku smirked at the child.

"You may be of good use after all, child"

Naraku smiled

With Inuysha

"I just got a bad feeling"

he panted

"What?"

Shippo asked

"I think Pudding is in trouble"

Inuysha said kicking a pebble

"Why?"

Shippo asked

"I..I dunno, forget this rose I'll give you to the kid, that'll send her to heaven, who knows? Maybe she'll...TAKE YOU! Lets go!"

Inuysha smiled as he shot away almost ripping Shippo's tail off

"I WANNA LIVE!"

Shippo cried as he was dragged away, when they got their however, it was black, memory forest was gone, so there were no humans here...no humans...meant no...Pudding...

"Pudding?"

Inuysha called out, he found a ribbon...a yellow ribbon

"PUDDING!"

He screamed as he saw a bloody tail on the ground...

Pudding's tail...

Inuysha picked it up and got a scent, his claw clenched

"Who is it Inuysha?"

Shippo asked

"Naraku..."

Oh this is a bad predicament

Naraku has captured P


	8. Pudding in Danger!

The Smallest Demon

Naraku's Spell! Pudding in grave Danger!

Pudding was just waking up, but she felt constricted, like there was no air, she felt around, she was inside a circle, it was moving closer to the light until she was in a castle, the bottom opened up and she fell down, a blue liquid on her, she was still very weak.

"Ah, and like a new baby, she drops down"

Naraku smiled

"Y-You sicko, who are you! Where am I!"

Pudding coughed as he came near her

"Well my dear, I am...you don't need my name, just know, I am on your side. You were about to be killed by someone, a dog"

Naraku lied calmly

"N-No he wouldn't hurt me"

Pudding croaked

"Oh dear...he brain washed you..."

Naraku pet her head, she tried to hit his hand away

"P-Piss off"

She said, Naraku smiled softly

"I can...help you feel better..."

Naraku said holding out a crystal shard

"I need nine pearls...but I can give you a boost, trust me?"

Naraku asked, as he placed his hand over Pudding's knee

"Ok...make the pain stop"

Pudding whimpered

"As you wish...my dear"

Naraku said as he placed a shard in Pudding's forehead, but something was repelling it, the blue water, Naraku smirked, he got a plan in his head.

"Lets see...what will happen...hm?"

Naraku smirked, Pudding had passed out

"Rest little dog...for when you wake...it's me you shall serve"

Naraku cooed as he poured the blue liquid over the Jewel fragment, it glowed multicoloured, he pressed it into Pudding's head, she screeched and tried to claw it out, she scratched her head and was bleeding, but it healed, this made Naraku smirk.

"So it heals? Tell me how do you feel?"

Naraku smirked as the girl looked at him...she had no emotion

"Fine...Master Naraku"

She replied

"Will you kill the man you were with?"

He asked

"Yes...Master Naraku"

She muttered

"Will you steal his shards?"

Naraku asked

"Yes."

She said firmly as she left

"If she betrays me...I'll kill her"

Naraku smirked at the hole she left

With Inuysha

"PUDDING? PUDDING! WHERE ARE YOU!"

He cried, Shippo was devastated until he saw her, she had no tail since Naraku ripped it off

"PUDDING! We were so-"

Shippo stopped, he looked at Pudding her gentle eyes were gone

"This isn't her...NARAKU'S CONTROLLING HER!"

Shippo yelled, Inuysha looked at her, he took a good sniff, she reeked of Naraku

"Pudding it's me, Inuysha?"

He smiled, Pudding threw a dagger, slitting his face, he growled

"I HELP YOU AND YOU GO TO NARAKU!"

He snarled, Shippo pulled his leg

"Pudding is in there, I sense it! Get the old Pudding back, Inuysha"

Shippo tolld him as he ran

"HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT!"

Inuysha screeched dodging a blade, then when he leapt on a branch he saw it, embedded in her forehead.

A Sacred Jewel

"Naraku IS controlling her, with one of the Sacred jewel fragments"

Inuysha seethed sadly

' Don't you worry Pudding...I'll free you soon enough...I promise!'

Inuysha vowed as he ran forward with his claw raised, ready to strike at any open weakspots she had...

Pudding dodged it but barely, she felt a small pain in her leg, she couldn't remember what had happened, only she was walking, it was like something was blocking her memories, she couldn't even remember that boy's name, but it was very strong the feeling in her leg, she closed her eyes when she was hidden. The memory of a boy helping her to get away, then another of a man healing her, she was afraid...

"Someone...help...me..."

She muttered as Inuysha was about to claw her, she was crying, Inuysha couldn't...and would not harm her like this...

Naraku growled

"DAMN! That insolent Inuysha! He has pried in my affairs for. Far. Too . Long!"

Naraku snarled as he went to personally take care of Inuysha and the girl.

I'll end it here

Its getting better isn't it?

Naraku has tricked Pudding into battling Inuysha, but she was too weak and caved in

Inuysha couldn't hurt Pudding

So now Naraku is going to go and fight Inuysha personally

Who will win this time?

R&R

Thanks!


	9. Everyheart

The Smallest Demon

No Dance? No Fight!

Pudding had begun to get better day by day, Inuyasha had been kinder too, one day she shocked him though...

"You wanna what with me?"

He said blushing

"I want to dance with you"

She smiled

"Listen sunshine, I don't do no dance"

He said smugly, she leaned in close and said

"But...without dance, there's no battle"

She said resulting in a laugh from Inuyasha

"Ha ha yeah right!"

He laughed

"I can soooooooo prove it, dog boy"

she smirked

"What you call me?"

He stood towering over her

"You heard me"

She winked

"Oh...Its ON!"

He smirked as he followed her to a small clearing

"This where its going down?"

Inuyasha grinned

"I wouldn't smile too soon...I am very skilled at this"

Pudding winked

(Inspired by Every Heart - Inuyasha – B o A)

Inuyasha ran at Pudding, she flipped over him and dodged his swipes as if she was dancing

"I-Impossible"

Inuyasha was agape as she twirled in the air and slashed at him, he tripped while she landed on her feet, she held out her hand.

"N-No way, that's impossible..."

Inuyasha said

"Care to try?"

Pudding smiled, Inuyasha nodded

"Now let the feeling move you, release your spirit"

As Pudding was saying this, Inuyasha removed his shirt, he traced Puddings steps and danced her movements, he leapt up and grabbed her, then twirled

"You did it!"

Pudding smiled as they danced and fought together, Pudding tried to hit him Inuyasha dodged and did a qua-triple spin, Pudding was sent flying to the ground, she stared at Inuyasha.

"Who says you can;t teach an old dog new tricks?"

He laughed as he helped her up, it was then that he saw Kagome in her again

"Pudding..."

He said softly

"Y-Yes"

She stuttered

"I want...to dance again..."

He smiled a gentle smile

"Yes..."

Pudding smiled too

"I'd like it"

She said barely touching his face

"ME TOO!"

Shippo yelled, Pudding and Inuyasha separated faces red

"Wu-We better get moving"

Inuyasha stuttered as he placed a now red Pudding on his back

"Why are you still red?"

He asked

"Can you..."

Pudding mumbled

"Yes?"

He asked

"Put your shirt back on..."

She said looking down

"Am I not nice as I am?"

SMACK!

"INUYASHA YOU PERVERTED DOG!"

Pudding yelled

"HEY I WAS ONLY ASKING NO NEED TO SLAP ME!"

Inuyasha screeched

"Well how about this! OSUWARI!"

And down went Inuyasha

"YOU LITTLE WITCH HOW DARE YOU!"

Inuyasha screamed only to be crushed again, Shippo sighed

"Well they **were** getting along, oh well goodbye and goodnight!"

That was a sweet chapter...almost

I guess if you love someone you love to enrage them...i think

XD

R&R

If you do I'll send Inuyasha to your room!

Inuyasha:*ear twitch*

Me:AWWW WANNA HUG YOU

Both: BYE!


	10. Naraku's Apprentice?

The Smallest Demon

Naraku's Apprentice...

Naraku was hidden deep within his palace...so he was quite shocked when an odd looking boy had asked to meet him, normally he'd kill them on contact...but this one was...different...like him, pure of mind, yet dark of heart...

"Why have you requested me?...boy"

Naraku asked the boy

"I have my own reasons, I seek vengeance on a certain world...one that ruined my life"

He seethed coldly

"Hmm other world?"

Naraku smirked

"Yes, so I hear that a certain child, an old enemy of mines had escaped to here...I need that child's pendant on her neck, it gives her special powers of transformation"

At this Naraku was agape, it couldn't have been the same child? Could it?

"She goes by the name of Mew Pudding"

The boy said, Naraku smirked, this could work to his advantage, he could gain access to this new world and dominate it, he looked at the boy.

"Are you interested in a job of being my apprentice?"

Naraku asked him

"I would be glad to...Master"

He smiled evilly

"Got a name? Boy?"

he smirked

"Masaya"

Masaya smirked evilly, his plan would come into action soon, now that he was near a powerful ally...

' As soon as I acquire my true form...I'll kill Naraku!'

Masaya smirked evilly

I KNOW I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT BUT IT'S LATE AND I'VE DONE 3 CHAPPTERS TODAY AT ONCE X_X

LOL

so hope you like it I'll do more tomorrow I promise

R&R

Bye!


	11. Mew Demon Pudding

The Smallest Demon

Mew Demon Pudding Metamorpho-sis

Inuyasha, Pudding and Shippo had travelled far west to the Lake of Purity, the water there made Pudding very happy.

"So fresh"

she smiled

"How bout we stock up?"

Inuyasha said

"Yeah...hey...don't you feel like we forgot something back at Memory Village?"

Pudding asked

"Like what?"

Inuyasha asked

"Oh...nothing, I'm imaging probably"

she laughed

"Hey... you said you used to transform"

Inuyasha said

"Yeah?"

she yawned

"Have you tried again? In this form?"

He wondered

"No...but... I can try it"

Pudding closed her eyes and without thinking words flew out of her mouth, her demon ears grew longer, her tail popped out, her eyes changed to purple, fangs formed from her teeth and she lost her clothing...and a few inches too, her pendant hung from her neck. She looked up at Inuyasha.

"Hey have you grown into a giant?"

She asked

"Hate to break it to ya sunshine...but your the one who shrunk"

he said picking her up

"W-What do you mean?"

She whimpered

"Look and see"

He pointed to the small puddle

"Ok..."

She trotted over to the puddle and stared, but a monster stared back at her

"Ok Inuyasha ha ha change me back, now!"

Pudding howled

"I-I can't!"

He admitted

"Osuwawi!"

she said, he looked at her

"Go on, say it again!"

He dared

"OSUWAWI!"

She screeched, he twitched his ears

"I think, I might keep you like this, mutt"

Inuyasha laughed

"Get back here!"

Pudding ran after him, he took her jewels!

"Heh, did you really believe I was helping you? Stupid dog!"

He cackled as he dodged her kick gracefully...he used her dodge dance

"Nice try"

He winked

"Y-You can't just leave me stuck like this! I need the jewels to get back to me!"

She begged, Inuyasha stopped then smirked

"No"

Pudding fell animé style

"FINE ILL GET BACK MYSELF!"

Pudding yelled

"As if! Face it, pup, you need the master dog here"

He winked

"I-I do not!"

She growled, scratching her ear

"What is with the ears!"

she growled

"Eh, you get used to it...eventually"

Inuyasha smirked

"I DONT WANNA GET USED TO IT I WANNA BE ME!"

She growled trying to kick him but flew into a tree

"Hmm I'll give you the jewel...IF you give me that pendant"

Inuyasha smiled

"NO WAY, I can't do that..."

Pudding mumbled

"Oh...too bad"

Inuyasha faked a tear

"YOU AINT NOTHING BUT A HOUND DOG!"

Pudding screamed

"Yeah, I like that song"

Pudding fell animé style

"God, I'll do ANYTHING you want, I just want to be me!"

Pudding cried, Inuyasha smirked

"_**Anything**_"

he asked

"Yes"

She kept her eyes low

"I could always use a side-"

Pudding slashed him in the gut and grabbed the jewels she placed them on her neck and deformed, she stared with unimaginable fury at Inuyasha

"N-Now Pudding, b-be reasonable"

he backed away

"Reasonable? Yes of course, I'm not mad"

She smiled

"Really, that's a-"

he choked when he saw that smile

"Please mercy?"

he begged

"Inuyasha?"

She grinned

"Help"

he mouthed

"OSUWARI!"

She yelled and watch as he crashed into the lake

"Now...we're even"

Ok end of this one

Hope your liking it

Please

R&R

Thanks


	12. Inuyasha Dissapears Awakening of Blue!

The Smallest Demon

Inuyasha's Disappearance! The Awakening of Blue!

They had set camp for the night, Pudding sensed Inuyasha tremble.

"What...What's wrong?"

She asked.

"Nothing I'm fine!"

he snapped

"Jeez Mr grouchy!"

Pudding huffed in her sleeping bag, Inuyasha sighed, this was not a good time,it was a full moon tonight...that meant one thing...

"Oh well, least nothing bad can happen...right?"

he sighed

"Who you talking to?"

Shippo asked

"MIND YOUR OWN!"

He pointed to his hide and turned over

"...Mind my own hide? What's that mean Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled and began battering the fox, who wailed loudly

"Oh..you mean your-"

Shippo whimpered at Inuyasha's face

"You were saying, Shippo?"

He smiled

"Never mind...I forgot..."

He laughed, Inuyasha grabbed his ear

"Good boy!"

He said throwing him into a tree

In a small shrine not too far...

"Master Naraku...are you sure?"

Masaya asked looking at the tall man before him

"Hush, my young apprentice..."

He said

"You will learn soon enough the real meaning of, fighting fire with fire"

he smirked

"Besides...if I know the weather..."

Naraku's smirk stretched into a wide grin

"Inuyasha will be dead before the dawn..."

Masaya stared at the demon, he was starting to question this 'Naraku'

' Maybe I should return to earth-'

He thought when all of a sudden he was knocked out

"Sorry ' Deep Blue' but I know very well of you...and the mews, so I'm afraid I can't let either one of you go, lets see how Inuyasha and the girl fair against some familiar faces...eh?"

Naraku smiled

"W-What do you mean?"

Masaya asked before shrieking in agony and grabbing his head, he felt power...immense power and collapsed, he jerked a few times before Naraku smashed something into his eye, blood was dripping from him bit...he felt no pain, no emotion...just wanted to kill...

"Go Deep Blue...DESTROY INUYASHA!"

Naraku screeched as he teleported Deep Blue to the forest

"Must...kill Inuyasha..."

Deep Blue mumbled with no emotion

Meanwhile with Pudding who was sleeping, she felt an immense energy.

"Inu...yasha?"

She mumbled...no answer, she looked up...his bed was empty

"Inuyasha?"

She repeated worried, Shippo yawned

"What is it?"

He asked

"Inuyasha is gone...HE DISSAPEARED!"

Pudding cried

"Why are you so sad"

Shippo wondered

"He...He took my pendant...and the jewels...I'm so useless..."

Pudding cried, Shippo pat her head

"I'm sure he never did it on purpose..."

Shippo smiled

"He hates me..."

Pudding whispered, the forest stilled

"No...don't think that Pu-"

Shippo stopped when he saw her tears

"Now I know he does, he actually left me to die..."

She wept into her knee's, Shippo began to run, he had to find Inuyasha, he had to see if he really did abandon them.

'Why?'

Shippo wondered as he ran...however as he was running he failed to notice the shadowy entity that was creeping up to the tent, Pudding lay asleep until she saw a dark aurora, she knew who it was.

"Naraku!"

She growled

"No, little mew mew, it's me"

The calm deathly voice of Deep Blue came

"No, your dead...WE KILLED YOU!"

Pudding yelled backing away from him

"It's no use trying to fight me, you have no powers...no weapons, your a sitting duck."

He said

"No I can still attack!"

She yelled running at him, he blasted her with blue energy, she wailed in pain, Shippo couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere, that was until he heard a sneeze coming from above him, he ran up but instead he found Kilala and Sango.

"Shippo!"

she smiled

"No time! Have you seen Inuyasha?"

He panted

"Yeah he ran to the water-"

Shippo was off before she finished

"-fall"

Sang sweat dropped as she jumped on Kilala and ran after the little fox

"I can't talk, Pudding is in trouble! I NEED INUYASHA!"

He screeched, Sango stared

"Who's Pudding?"

She asked

"Long story"

Shippo sighed as they ran to the waterfall..

Meanwhile...In the mew mew world, an alliance was being made...

Ichigo was at home when it happened a strange man appeared in her room

"If your a cyniclone then piss off I'm not in a good mood!"

Ichigo hissed jumping into bed

"I have a...proposition for you...Mew Ichigo.."

The voice cooed

"I'm...listening"

She muttered looking at the small cat demon

"What are you?"

She asked

"A Neko demon, my master has requested you and your comrades...one of your team has betrayed you, gave her pendant to a lesser demon"

She told Ichigo

"Who is it!"

Ichigo hissed

"I do believe it is the smallest one, Mew Pudding"

It mewed, Ichigo looked then grabbed it by the throat it winced

"Who the hell are you to say that about my friend!"

She cried

"Well, Ichigo, from what my master has gathered...you aren't much of a friend any more"

It mewed cruelly

"Shut up!"

Ichigo threw it across the room it hovered

"Watch how you yell"

It taunted

"No...I never...I was..."

She began to sob

"Face it, you told her she was useless, so she ran away"

It mewed with a cold hiss

"Pudding..."

Ichigo sobbed

"She'll be dead by now-"

The cat said before Ichigo killed it, the thing dissolved into dust, Ichigo looked at her hands, they were stained with blood, she ran to café mew mew, the other mews explained that they experienced the same thing.

"Really Zakuro, a wolf tried to attack you in bed?"

Ichigo asked in awe

"Yes, he said that Pudding had betrayed us...but she wouldn't do that...ever!"

Zakuro stated

"Same, she is too pure to hurt anyone"

Lettuce said, she gave up her emo charade, she decided being her was better.

"So what will we do?"

Mint asked

"I found this"

Zakuro held out a tambourine

"That's Pudding's!"

Ichigo gasped as it glowed purple

"Watch this...,tambourine...FIND PUDDING!"

Zakuro ordered, the tambourine flew across the room into the wall, the mews followed it into the forest as fast as they could, they reached a small clearing and a shrine, the tambourine was inside lying near a well, Ichigo walked over to it.

"I don't see her"

She said before something, a hand grabbed her hair and dragged her into the well

"HELP ME!"

She cried, the mews pulled on her

"NO MY HEAD IT'LL POP OFF!"

She wept, but before anyone could blink the world grew dark and as they were pulled into the well something leapt out, it grinned evilly as it kicked them into the well, they screamed in agony as they fell into the dark abyss of the never ending well...

When Ichigo woke up she was alone, her cat ears were back which meant one thing...

Deep Blue was alive...

Ichigo looked around helplessly

"Zakuro...Lettuce...Mint...Pudding..."

She began to sob before screaming

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Well I'll end this here

Hope you enjoy

Who escaped the well?

Where are the mews?

What about Inuyasha?

And

What has Naraku got planned?

R&R

Thanks!


	13. Big Bad Kouga!

The Smallest Demon

Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

Zakuro woke up alone, she growled but there was no one there...she could have sworn she smelt someone, she felt her head and bottom her ears and tail had come back, along with her speed.

"Well at least ONE good thing came out of this..."

She sighed as she sped away to find her comrades, unaware that two people watched silently...

"A girl? Can't be, we don't have females of our kind, they all died"

A Wolf demon said

"But she sure as hell was a wolf demon!"

The other growled they got into a fight, a howl halted it

"K-Koga"

They whimpered

"Shut up!"

He snarled, since Kagome had died he had been in a terrible mood, nothing snapped him out of it, he sat down on his bed, that's when he picked up a scent. He stood up almost without breath and raced out.

"Think he smelt her?"

A brother asked

"I don't think...I know"

He sighed

Koga had traced the scent to the mountain

"Come on out you coward!"

He barked, a snarl erupted from behind him and someone slashed at his gut, he groaned

"Call **me** a coward will you, man!"

A female voice snarled

"So its true...there is a female demon"

He said closing his eyes, she kicked him in the gut

"What are you on about , mangy mutt"

She growled

"What you say bitch"

(AN: Uh Oh shouldn't have said that...)

Zakuro let out a fearsome roar that could be heard for miles, she bit down on Kouga's shoulder and threw him into a mountain, his brothers restrained her but she ripped their heads off, Kouga snarled in anger as he charged into her, hard, and bashed her into the waters below, she gripped the side and pulled herself up, Kouga held out his hand.

"Truce?"

He smiled

"Ok..."

She grinned, but when she gripped him, she pulled him over as she let go of the mountain

"KOUGA!"

The other wolves screamed as they watched their leader and the strange wolfette fall from the peak, Zakuro meanwhile was fighting till she died, she refused to give up.

(Inspired by B5's Big Bad Wolf)

Kouga began singing that;s when Zakuro ran away, she hated singing, especially if maniacs were singing, he laughed.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf?"

He sang, she faced him and sang with him

"I ain't afraid"

He smirked as he walked towards her and slinked behind her

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

He said as he nipped her ear, she slashed him and sang

"I ain't afraid! I ain't afraid!"

She sneered, but what he did next shocked her, he kissed her and oddly enough she kissed back, what spell was she under? When he rubbed her bottom she bit his tongue, he yowled in pain and blood dripped from her lips.

"Never take advantage of a mother wolf!"

she snarled at him

"A mother? But how-"

he said then looked at her stomach

" I must kill it"

he said, Zakuro swatted him

"You will not you mangy cur!"

Zakuro sneered rubbing her belly

"Fine, but I will win you, baby or not, you will bear my pups!"

He said as he sped off into the distance...Zakuro stared at him

"Who was that nut job?"

She asked herself as she walked along the path, that's when it happened, she went into labour.

"Shit, oh shit!"

she said as blood began to come out, she let out a distress yowl, three wolf demons came over and stared at the wolf.

"Please...save my child?"

She begged, they carried her to a small cave, Kouga was their

"YOU!"

She sneered then winced

"Easy, I won't hurt your pup ok? I'm not a bad dude"

He smirked

"I find that rather hard to believe"

She smirked sourly

"Hey, I'm a wolf too, I care about the matriarch"

He winked

"I am not **yours** another has my heart!"

She said as she screamed, her baby slipped out, the others looked oddly at the small infant, it had a wolf tail and two rather large ears, he smiled, his pale amethyst eyes.

"Just like your daddy...Kauai"

She named her son

"So who was his dad?"

Kouga asked sitting down, Zakuro lifted her son and stood up, only to collapse, Kouga took the child.

"GIVE ME MY BABY!"

She growled fearsomely, many wolves whimpered and backed away, Kouga pushed her down, she bit him, hard enough to draw blood.

"Listen! I am not, and, will not going to kill your child!"

He snarled, she looked at him with curious eyes

"Your...being sincere...aren't you?"

She whispered

"I never break my word, as the Patriarch its my job to look after the females...and their children"

He told her, she nodded

"And one more thing"

He said as he took the child to the nursery

"My name is Kouga"

And with that he disappeared into the nursery

"Kou..ga..."

she whispered

"Isn't so bad..."

She smiled as she fell asleep

With Shippo

He had travelled to the waterfall and got a shock, Inuyasha was there but he was different

"Inuyasha...your-"

Inuyasha began battering the fox

"Yeah, I'm human, so what it's my cycle"

He huffed but was shocked when Shippo slashed him on the cheek

"Shippo...what-"

Shippo began to cry hard, Inuyasha looked around

"Where's-"

Inuyasha never finished, he looked down in shame

"You left her all alone with no powers Inuyasha! She cried for you, she thinks you hate her! And because you left she believes it!"

Shippo growled, Inuyasha stared at his feet, tears slipping out

"If only she knew..."

he began to weep but refused to, he wiped them away as he picked up the pendant and the shards, the sun was beginning to rise and he became his demon half again.

"Lets go, we got a monkey to cheer up!"

Inuyasha smirked

"Monkey?I thought it was a girl! Will someone please explain to me!"

Sango asked

"Well you see..."

Inuyasha began to tell her about the day Pudding and how they had met.

"Oh so she is a half-demon like you?"

Sango smiled

"Sort of, when she uses this device, she turns full demon"

Inuyasha explained

"But, isn't she dangerous then? !"

Sango asked

"Trust me, she's not...unless she says the 'S' word"

Inuyasha shivered as they ran to the tent only to see a man about to blast Pudding

"No...PUDDING!"

Ok ill end it here

Hope ya like it

R&R for more

K thanks


	14. Trouble in Tokyo!

The Smallest Demon

The Intruder! Trouble in Tokyo!

Ryou was growing worried, the mews signals had just died out, like they vanished, Keiichiro couldn't find any signs of them, they were gone!

"Maybe they just turned them off?"

Keiichiro asked

"No, they wouldn't do that...I think that something's happened...somrthing bad"

Ryou admitted, he paced about in frustration, Keiichiro could only watch as his nervous friend left the room.

"They have to be fine...they just have to..."

The baker sighed sadly as he went back to looking for signals.

Meanwhile...

A burglar had just robbed the store, when out of nowehre a man fell on him, the police captured the burglar and thanked the man, but the man blasted him with odd energy and walked away.

"Pathetic being!"

He spat as he walked towards the roads, leaving only the burning remains of the policeman.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

What made me listen to Naraku and come here? I was perfectly happy picking on Inuyasha and trying to kill him! But there was something about his proposition that was just too tempting, besides, taking over a new planet, might just be the thing he needed to create an army of demons, and these 'Mews' sound like the perfect weapon.

End P.O.V

"Maybe i should create my own, demonic mews, better yet, force the creators to make better mews, heh heh heh"

He chuckled darkly as he set off for Tokyo Park. Not aware that a small pink robot was videoing him

"My god! More damn aliens! And we have no mews to fight with, damn!"

Ryou cursed mentally to himself

"Ryou, big problem! Monsters are erupting everywhere! We have no defences!"

Keiichiro warned him

"What can we do?"

Ryou sighed helplessly

"Well...if we study the bio-chemistry of the enemy then add our own bio-chemistry, we can-"

Keiichiro started but Ryou looked at him

"English please?"

He asked

"If we study them, we can create a new mew team from their DNA"

Keiichiro said

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Ryou snapped

"You never asked"

Keiichiro said simply

"Well I'm asking now, MAKE ME SOME MEWS!"

And with that he stormed out

"No need to yell..."

Keiichiro sighed as he began getting testubes ready

"This will be a long, long day"

The baker sighed sadly

Back with Sesshomaru

He was just a few blocks away from Cafe Mew Mew

"Not long now, just a few minutes"

He snickered as he teleported in front of the cafe, but as soon as he did an alarm went off, he smashed the window open and climbed inside, Ryou ran in and was electrocuted, Sesshomaru picked him up, Keiichiro ran in just in time to see Ryou being taken away. Sesshomaru laughed.

"You will create me an even more powerfull army of demons!"

He snarled as he teleported away leaving a very confused Keiichiro to stare

"Who was that man?"

Keiichiro wondered as he ran to the basement, it was time he made a little call to an old friend.

"Hello? Pai, i need your help..."

Well I'll end it here

What will happen?

Now that Sesshomaru has Ryou?

Will he build the army?

Will the aliens return?

R&R

Bye!


	15. The Power of Love

The Smallest Demon

The Power of Love!

The man raised his hands as he let the blue energy loose.

"PUDDING!"

Inuyasha jumped in and grabbed her, pulling her close to him, the beam hut him, Pudding gasped and began crying.

"You barking mad idiot! Now you'll die too!"

She wept shaking him, he smirked

"What, don't hate me now?"

Inuyasha laughed, Pudding hugged him and cried

"I never hated you, never..."

She whispered

"Well you can apologize later but-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, he stared at her.

"Pudding..."

Pudding stared with tears falling from her eyes.

"You ran from me, I was so afraid Inuyasha, I was defenceless when Deep Blue attacked me, why did you leave...please tell me...please..."

She begged

"My lunar cycle..."

Inuyasha said

"What's that?"

Pudding asked

"Good question, allow me to show you"

Deep Blue laughed as he drew a moon and the sky grew dark, a full moon rose up, Inuyasha groaned in pain as his claws grew into nails, his white hair grew midnight black and his fangs grew into teeth, Pudding stared shocked.

"Well...now you know..."

Inuyasha sighed, but Pudding ran up and hugged him tightly, Deep Blue growled

"Your meant to cower! Insolent brat! Don't you get it, your both powerless!"

He sneered

"You don't get it do you Deep Blue!"

Pudding sneered

"Explain it then, before you die"

The god laughed

"Its not the power of your muscles that matters! Its the power of your heart, if you love something strong enough, that will amplify in you...and...I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM INUYASHA!"

Pudding yelled as she transformed, but this one was different, she was clad in aa yellow costume, her hair was like Inuyasha's long, it changed to a powdery yellow and her eyes changed to red, she was a fully transformed demon.

"Whoa...this is...COOL!"

She laughed, Inuyasha stared at her

"Pudding..."

He gasped breathless

"We can chit-chat later Inuyasha, for now, we have some alien ass to kick!"

Pudding smirked, in this form, she was more aggressive, he loved it!

"You got it partner!"

He smirked as they jumped to attack Deep Blue

"WORTHLESS PESTS!"

He yelled throwing his power at them, Pudding caught it and threw it back at him, Inuyasha grabbed his hair and threw him into a mountain, blood trickled down his lip. He growled.

"No! Naraku promised I would win!"

Deep Blue snarled, at this Inuyasha grabbed him.

"You said Naraku! Tell me! WHERE IS HE!"

Inuyasha growled

"What makes you think I'd tell a half-demon runt like you!"

He smirked

"Runt huh! Take this!"

Inuyasha slashed him

"INUYASHA STOP!"

Pudding yelled, Inuyasha growled, an odd energy filling him, but then, just like that, he collapsed

"INUYASHA!"

Pudding screamed catching him and de-forming

"Suckers!"

Deep Blue laughed as he teleported away, Pudding didn't care, all she was focused on was the panting demon in front of her.

"Inuyasha?"

She laid him down

"Its starting again..."

He whimpered

"What is?"

She asked

"My dark phase"

Inuyasha said groaning in pain

"What's that?"

She asked, out of nowhere Shippo and Sango appeared

"What the hell happened to you two!"

Inuyasha sneered

"We were teleported to a new place"

Sango explained

"It was dark and scary"

Shippo whimpered

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! I wanna hear about the dark phase"

Pudding moaned

"Not again!"

Sango sighed

"How'd you break Tetsiga this time!"

Shippo sighed

"If everyone will kindly...SHUT THERE MOUTH SO I CAN TALK...I will explain!"

Inuyasha yelled

"So what is this 'Dark Phase'?"

Pudding asked

"The Dark phase is a short period I go through"

Inuyasha explained, Pudding looked horrified, Inuyasha caught on.

"NOT THAT TYPE YOU PERVY BRAT!"

He yelled

"Oh, ok"

She blushed

"Basically I go insane and unstable, so don't be around me when that happens"

Inuyasha said sadly, Pudding took his claw and shook her head

"You really should know me better, I promised you I would help you in any way, and I would never, ever leave you in your hour of need...your my demon Inuyasha"

Pudding smiled, but when she looked he was asleep, she got a frustration mark on her head and screamed.

"OSUWARI!"

All you could hear for miles was the screech of a demon in pain, that and two people cowering...

"When he said she was scary with the 'S' word, he wasn't kidding"

Shippo said

"Someone say something!"

Pudding growled fiercley

"HELP US!"

Shippo and Sango yelled as Pudding inched closer and closer. Her deadly smirk etched on her demonic face.

I'll end it here

Next chapter one of our mews has a run in with our favourite monk

Guess who ;)

Oh no Inuyasha's Dark phase is upon him

What problems will this cause? And will Naraku use this to his advantage?

Not to mention a certain alien will be coming back, can you guess him?

Ok

R&R

THANKS!


End file.
